


Influences

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Il y a quelque chose de nouveau dans l'esprit de Ford, que Bill est bien décidé à explorer. Il aime tout ce qui est bizarre, après tout.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Bill visite Fordsy cette nuit, sans intention particulière. Après tout, il compte tout lui prendre et plus encore. Il peut bien lui offrir, en échange, l'honneur de sa présence, son merveilleux sens de l'humour, et s'amuser un peu de ses illusions.

Quand son petit humain le voit entrer dans son rêve, il s'éclaire de joie, de surprise, de révérence, et aussi d'un désir, le souhait d'une intimité plus grande. Bill pourrait le reconnaître rien qu'à son visage, même si son esprit ne résonnait pas de ses sentiments, comme un bourdonnement doux mais omniprésent.

Et il semble à Bill que ces sentiments, aujourd'hui, sont encore plus évidents, plus éclatants.

"Ma Muse." dit Stanford. Bill sent son envie de se mettre à genoux, et cela ne serait pas si mal. Il faudra qu'il le laisse faire, un jour.

"Hey, Sixer ! Content de me voir, ou surpris en situation embarrassante ? Ou les deux peut-être ?" Les joues de Ford, même dans ses rêves, deviennent rouges, et Bill a envie de les toucher.

D'une main, il lui ébouriffe les cheveux, et alors que Ford affiche un sourire bienheureux, cela éveille en Bill quelque chose qu'il ne connaît pas, qui est plaisant, mais aussi terriblement insatisfaisant, l'impression de ne pas le posséder assez.

Quelle est cette bizarrerie ? Bill est entièrement pour la bizarrerie, à condition qu'elle vienne de lui, ou, à la rigueur, qu'il se l'approprie immédiatement.

Un instant, il s'imagine devenir géant, secouer Fordsy pour lui demander ce qui se passe. Cela le défoulerait, mais il décide de passer. Il a une couverture à maintenir, et surtout, il est presque sûr que l'humain n'en a aucune idée.

Il continue de lui caresser les cheveux, appliqué, presque minutieux. Il entend Ford inhaler brièvement, retenir un gémissement, et ce son lui plait, mais pas autant que ce qu'il ressent, cet embrasement presque physique.

Il a toujours pu se baigner dans les émotions extrêmes de Fordsy, dans sa joie, dans sa douleur, et l'affection que l'humain lui porte alimente certainement l'amour qu'il a pour lui-même. Mais là, c'est entièrement différent.

"Il s'est passé quoi, aujourd'hui ?" demande-t-il. Il est possible que cela ait une explication simple.

"Rien de spécial." La voix de Ford devient hachée alors que Bill, couché sur sa tête, lui caresse maintenant les cheveux des deux mains, descend sur ses joues. Etrangement, Bill lui-même a l'impression qu'il devrait se surveiller pour être cohérent.

C'est agréable, mais il _veut_ , et il ne sait pas quoi, il brûle, et il ne sait même pas quel univers il veut faire disparaître dans ces flammes.

"Plutôt que de faire de la théorie," explique Ford en syllabes entrecoupées, je suis allée chercher de nouveaux échantillons. J'ai trouvé... une forme de plante... Oh..."

Bill lui caresse les lèvres maintenant, et il sent à peine l'embarras de Fordsy - l'idée de lui demander ce qu'il fait retenue par la crainte qu'il s'arrête - parce qu'il profite de ce contact, ses petites mains le brûlent, veulent plus, veulent agripper le plaisir de l'humain, _son_ plaisir, par poignées.

Mais comme il est un génie et qu'il sait tout, son trouble ne l'empêche pas de comprendre ce qui se passe. Il sait que certaines plantes ont des effets intéressants sur l'esprit des créatures de chair, exacerbant l'instinct de reproduction. Et apparemment, cela agit aussi sur les simples visiteurs de l'esprit en question.

Il a beaucoup entendu parler de ce désir - trop à son goût, parfois - mais aucune description ne l'avait préparé à ça.

Ce n'est pas naturel qu'il veuille y participer, mais cela ne fait que lui donner encore plus envie de prendre tout ce qu'il pourra. C'est quelque chose de nouveau, d'absurde et de fascinant.

Une de ses mains caresse la nuque de Fordsy, juste derrière l'oreille, tandis que l'autre continue de jouer avec ses lèvres, et il ressent directement à quel point c'est bon. Il s'interrompt cependant, pour marquer qu'il est en contrôle de la situation.

"Hey, Sixer ! On dirait que tu es différent aujourd'hui."

Puis il recommence, alors que Ford articule. "Tu agis de façon assez différente."

Et des éclats de ses souvenirs jaillissent autour de lui, si brefs que seul Bill peut les lire. Et il est sincère, il a toujours voulu Bill de cette façon-là, respectueux, soumis, brûlant de désir sans aucune influence, presque autant qu'aujourd'hui.

A sa place, Bill en aurait explosé.

Les images de ce qu'a désiré Ford deviennent torrent, et Bill se retrouve emporté dans ce tourbillon de fantasmes, de désirs réprimés et de rêves honteux, d'idées répugnantes, hilarantes, et terriblement alléchantes. Et si cela ne change rien pour lui, vraiment, pourquoi lui expliquer ? Ils ont mieux à faire.

" _Enlève tes vêtements !_ " s'entend-il dire d'une voix vibrante de nécessité.

L'embarras de Ford est visible, et pourtant, il commence à retirer sa veste. Ha ha, les humains s'embarrassent pour ce qui est pourtant une part essentielle de leur nature ! C'est pour Bill que cela devrait être honteux, mais il est plus fort que ça.

Oui, cela pourrait être humiliant d'être spectateur et participant aux fantasmes de l'humain, d'être coincé dans cet esprit empli de désir de lui au point d'en déborder. Mais non, décide-t-il. Ford ne l'a pas fait exprès, c'est un accident. Et puis, c'est Bill qui l'a fait ressentir cela. Il est à l'origine de la situation, même s'il ne la contrôle pas entièrement.

" _Plus vite_." ordonne-t-il. Puis, se forçant à sembler désinvolte. "C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas, Fordsy. Tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi."

Oui, c'est ce que l'humain veut, c'est ce qu'il fait, c'est là où son désir et sa dévotion l'emportent, malgré toutes les convenances que les lois stupides de ce monde ont martelées dans sa tête. Bill savourerait ce triomphe, y verrait les marques de victoires à venir, s'il n'avait pas autre chose à l'esprit.

"As-tu déjà fait cela pour quelqu'un ?" demande Bill. Il continue à lui caresser le visage, mais ils savent tous les deux que ce n'est pas assez.

"Jamais." Les mains de Ford tremblent alors qu'il enlève son pantalon avec ses sous-vêtements.

"Moi non plus." Et c'est si amusant, parce que c'est vrai, pour une fois.

Le sexe de l'humain est dur, et cela devrait être ridicule, mais tout est enseveli par le besoin que Bill a de le toucher.

Il y a peu de limites à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour cela. Si Fordsy le lui refusait, il enverrait en l'air toute prudence et prendrait plaisir à le restreindre, à le forcer, à refermer sa bouche autour de cet organe qui le fait saliver. Il pourrait même demander, il pourrait supplier, pour cette sensation de besoin qui ne ressemble à rien qu'il connaisse.

Non, il ne suppliera pas, se corrige-t-il. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Ce serait dégradant. Il est le dieu de Ford, cela devrait être l'inverse.

"A genoux." ordonne-t-il à Ford. Il a voulu faire cela, et pourquoi a-t-il attendu si longtemps "Supplie-moi, implore-moi, et je réaliserai tous tes souhaits."

C'est bien la moindre vengeance qu'il peut prendre quand ce sont les substances qui courent dans les veines de l'humain qui le font avoir des idées si extravagantes.

Qui le font _vouloir désirer se consumer exiger avoir besoin toujours plus de mots tous vrais pour une seule chose_.

"Bill..." Ford n'a pas hésité à suivre ses ordres, et Bill ressent comme son désir s'en gonfle encore. Est-ce pour cela qu'il a tant envie de le voir obéir, de le voir s'incliner, parce que l'esprit de l'humain résonne de souhaits troubles ? Ou est-ce sa propre nature qui agit ici, qui résonne avec celle de Ford ? "Je t'en prie..."

Bill pourrait le laisser mijoter, il pourrait le faire parler plus, il pourrait jouer la comédie et montrer comme il est bienveillant et généreux, mais il ne peut plus attendre. Son oeil se change en bouche, dents acérées, longue langue noire, et il engloutit le sexe de Fordsy d'un coup, presse le bout contre l'oeil au fond de sa gorge, lèche les testicules, se gorge de sa peau.

Ford gémit et pleure, et Bill sait que ces stupides réactions sont du plaisir parce qu'il les _ressent_. Il lui semble avoir un corps et un coeur et une âme et des organes génitaux et toutes ces choses ridicules que les humains ont, parce que ceux de Ford résonnent en lui, et il lui semble que chacun d'entre eux s'enflamme de plaisir, de désir assouvi.

Quand Ford jouit, bredouillant remerciements et supplications, Bill est là au coeur de son plaisir, alors même que le sperme éclabousse son oeil, coule au fond de sa gorge, plus délicieux que les alcools.

Puis le désir s'estompe, et il retrouve ses aspirations et ses projets, avec cette impression d'avoir vécu une folie passagère. Une folie violente, risible, et qui lui manque presque.

Fordsy, lui, ne le quitte pas des yeux, semble attendre qu'il parle en premier, l'implorer silencieusement.

Qui aurait cru que les humains ressentaient cela ? Qui aurait cru que le sien le ressentait pour lui ? (et qui d'autre, après tout ?)

"Hey, tu voudras refaire ça une autre fois ?" demande Bill. Il n'en aura pas envie à nouveau, bien sûr, une fois l'expérience passée. Mais même maintenant qu'elle est passée, il aime la façon dont Ford le regarde. Et puis, il pourrait utiliser cela, bien sûr. C'est sa raison principale pour y penser. Certainement.

"S'il te plait." murmure l'humain.

Bill n'a pas à lui demander ce que Ford pourrait lui offrir pour cela. Il comprend, maintenant.

Il sait déjà que cela n'aura pas de limites.


End file.
